Magnetic
by classiccatastrophe
Summary: Now that Valentine and the Circle have been defeated and the Mortal Instruments have been secured in the City of Bones, what is this new terror that threatens everything they strove to build? Love will conquer more things than just hearts. It will conquer war. - Clace, Sizzy, Malec, possible OCxOC. AU AU AU Shadowhunter realm. Rated M Rated M Rated M for future chapters.


**The title comes from the song "Magnetic" by Jessie J from The Mortal Instruments Soundtrack. It's fantastic by the way, along with the movie!**

**Just a few things before we dive in. This is my first TMI fanfiction. I just saw the movie and you know I had to come and write a story! You should know that this is AU. Couples will probably be Clary and Jace, Simon and Izzy, and Magnus and Alec. Simon isn't a vampire in this story, he and Clary never dated, although Simon thought he loved her there for a while, but they decided to just remain best friends aaaaaannnnddd I think that's it. **

**Please RxR and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unless otherwise stated. The Mortal Instruments Series and characters belong to Ms. Cassandra! **

**Rating Disclaimer: Rated M for language, some violence, and some lemon/smut later on. No substance abuse. There may be some mentions of alcohol and drunkenness, but no alcoholism or drug abuse. No sexual assault/abuse. No physical abuse of any kind, except for action/fight scenes.**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

* * *

Clary checked her phone for the fifth time. Nothing yet. _No need to panic. He said he'd call. He said he'd call. He said he would call, Clary. He said he would call after his demon hunt… _The thought made her smile. It didn't surprise her anymore at the unusualness of their relationship. Most boyfriends called their girlfriends after hanging out with the guys. Hers called when he was done killing demons with his brother and sister.

"You know that's the tenth time you've checked your phone in the past five minutes?" She jumped involuntarily when Simon voiced what she had been thinking just seconds before. He was currently sprawled on her bed on his back and didn't even look at her as he spoke. If he hadn't had moved his lips, she would have assumed he had been asleep.

"That was the fifth time and you know it's not like them to be late." Shooting him a pointed look that clearly read "you know we need to go find them", she started pacing again in front of the door. _Please, please don't let anything have happened to them._

"Clary, quit thinking the worst. They aren't that late." Simon threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, cautiously stepping her way. In his time with Isabelle, he had learned that nothing is scarier than a woman in love that's mad or worried. He felt his own butterflies dance when he thought about her. He tried not to show it, but he was extremely worried as well and had been checking his phone slyly every couple of seconds.

"Simon! They were supposed to be gone five hours!" Clary checked her phone for the time. "That was at 11 pm!" She felt tears prick her eyes and turned away as a lump formed in her throat. She felt the color rise in her cheeks. She hadn't been expecting to get that emotional. She took two deep breaths before turning back to Simon. "And don't deny that you aren't scared. You touch your stomach every time you think about it. Butterflies much?" She spoke softly and punched him affectionately, but lightly in the arm. She gave him a small smile before she caved and checked her phone again.

"I know. But if I think the worst, I won't be prepared if we should find out that the worst has happened." Clary nodded in agreement. She didn't speak; she was already too deep into her thoughts again.

A few more minutes went by and they both continued to worry in their own way. Simon walked by the bookshelves in her room letting his fingers slide across the spines as he went by. Clary paced in front of the door and the only noise was the fire and the sound of Clary's footsteps slowly etching their memory into the floor. It was only a couple of more seconds before Simon finally lost it.

"Clary, I can't be in here another minute. It's hot as hell, I'm hungry, I'm thinking such morbid thoughts that even Darth Vader would want to hug me, and yes, I'm freaking the hell out!" Simon tore the glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was clearly upset.

A moment passed in silence. He assumed Clary was staring at him in shock and dismay, but he was surprised to find that once he placed his glasses back on and looked up at her that Clary had on her jacket, bag slung over her shoulder, and a smile on her face.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you said something. I really didn't want to be the first to cave."

He gave her a bright smile as well and grabbed her hand. They hurriedly made their way through the Institute and out through the gates both ready for some air. They both knew without saying anything that they were going to their favorite diner a couple of blocks away.

Simon looked up at the sky, which should have been blazing with a bright morning sun, but it looked like it was still midnight. It was nearing 7:30 in the morning too. "It's probably going to storm and bad too at the looks of those clouds."

"Crap." Clary mumbled, fumbling in her purse for her mini umbrella. "I left my umbrella by the door."

"It's alright. We shouldn't be out too long. We'll take a cab if we have to." She nodded in agreement (she was doing that a lot tonight) and took his arm as they walked in companionable silence.

"What if they come back and we aren't here?" She broke the silence first.

"They'll call us." Simon said back automatically trying to resist rolling his eyes at her. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she brought up their rescue mission.

"Right." It was silent again, but that lasted five seconds until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Simon, if they don't call us and they aren't here when we get back-"

"Clary." Simon cut her off mid-sentence. He stopped them both on the corner, pressed the button on the pedestrian light, and turned to look at her, obviously frustrated. "Jace would kill me for letting you waltz into wherever the hell they've gone just to play hero. And then he would kill you. And then Isabelle would kill you and then me." He ran a hand through his hair and let his fingers rub his temples.

"You've been hanging out with Isabelle too much." Clary muttered instead of acknowledging what he had said. She knew Simon was right. If they were okay and she and Simon just strolled in to play Super Hero and Sidekick, they would probably be the reason the others got killed. _There must be something we could do though…_

"Please don't look like that Clary. I'm just trying to keep us from making fools of ourselves."

"I know you are. I'm just restless I guess." He squeezed her hand in comfort and they both darted across the street when the sign lit up.

"What do you mean about me hanging out with Izz too much?" He asked after a moment. Clary dropped her head and giggled at him. It was fun making him blush.

"Well you're grumpy now without your beauty sleep, you cuss way more than pre-girlfriend Simon, and you call her Izz or Izzy. I don't even think Alec can get away with that."

Clary wanted to laugh so hard at the look of pride that came over Simon's face she nearly rolled into the street. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"Don't make that face Simon. You look like you could break out into a really bad version of High School Musical right now." This made them both laugh ridiculously hard for some reason. They continued to joke and laugh until they reached the diner. When they opened the door, they heard the familiar tinkle of the bell above them and quickly finding their booth closest to the door (for quick escapes. Something they learned from the Shadowhunters), they slid in and sat facing each other. A few straggling customers looked up from their coffee and paper, but no one seemed to care they were there. Two men in ball caps hunched over their table didn't even bother to look at all.

They were greeted warmly by Tink, their regular waitress, and ordered their normal; two coffees, a waffle with chocolate chips for Simon, an omelet with ham and cheese for Clary, and two orders of double hash browns for each of them.

"I can't believe we haven't slept or eaten since they left."

"Really, Clary? Because I would say that's a normal thing for us here recently." There was a glint of humor in his eyes and Clary chuckled behind her coffee cup before bringing it to her lips.

"Some fresh air really did help though."

"Yeah, I just hope the storm holds off till the others get back." Simon stared through the window thinking to himself. Clary let him have his moment and checked her phone. Nope, nothing.

"I think we should go after them if they aren't back when we get there."

"Thank God. I thought I was going to have to go alone." She said casually sipping from her cup. Simon didn't resist this time and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. You know good and well I was going to go whether I wanted to or not."

"This is true. I'm just glad that it was consensual." Simon made a face at her and they both started cracking up again. _Do-do-do._ It was the familiar tri-tone sound for a text on Clary's iPhone. They immediately stopped laughing. Simon, jumping up so fast that Clary stared at him for a moment, slid into the booth next to her peering over her shoulder.

She slid the phone unlocked. "It's from Magnus." She was noticeably disappointed.

"He knows how to text?"

"He wants to know if we've heard from them." No need to explain who "them" was.

"Wait. I've never even seen him with a phone. Does he own a phone?"

Clary snorted at him."Simon, be serious!"

"Sorry. I'm just surprised." Clary gave him a bemused look before turning back to her phone. She quickly typed out,

**No. We haven't heard anything since they left. We're at the diner. **

**Meet us here? We're going to find them if they aren't back when we are.**

As soon as she hit send, the bell above the door chimed and they were surprised and yet, they weren't surprised to see Magnus Bane walking through the door.

"Thanks for the invite. I was worried I would have to be my own little search party."

* * *

"Did you find them?" The library was warm and bright. The fire was blazing and all the lamps were on. It didn't match the anxiousness and tension in the room. It was so thick, Jace or Isabelle could have used it for hair gel.

Alec shook his head at his sister. He wished he didn't have to disappoint her like that especially when she made that face like she was losing hope. It was almost comical because it wasn't like there was crime scene waiting for them when they got home, but he didn't laugh. If it had been anyone else, they probably could have brushed it off, but since it was Clary and Simon they were looking for, they had a right to panic. Those two were notorious for getting themselves into some extremely sticky and delicate situations.

It also didn't help that he had this slow tendril of dread threading its way through his stomach telling him that wherever Clary and Simon were, Magnus was sure to be right there with them trying to save him. God love the warlock for loving him so, but he really was a tad over protective.

"Quit thinking about Magnus, Alec. You're starting to drool." Isabelle snapped. Alec blushed. It was still unusual for people to know about him and Magnus, but he said nothing. He let her have her moment.

When she brushed past him and walked over to Jace, who had just stalked into the room, he smirked behind her back. It was cute to see how riled up she was getting over a boy. It was unusual, but he had to admit, a good change for her to care for and love someone other than her family. She needed the affection in a different way, that way. He turned his attention to his brother.

"Well?" She was tapping her foot. That was never a good sign.

"Well, Clary isn't in my room and no one was in the training room or the observatory."

"Shit. Simon isn't in my room and they aren't in the kitchen or the living room." Isabelle huffed trying to look more irritated than worried. Alec refrained from telling her that she was failing miserably.

Jace was a mess. He was filthy and he had a gash across his chest that was already healing from a hastily drawn rune. His hair was in its normal state of disarray combined with an odd mix of blood, dirt, and grit. His body was tense like he was still in fight mode. He looked absolutely murderous, lethal even, but Alec and Isabelle could tell it was simply from sheer panic and worry.

"Dammit! I told her to stay put no matter what!" Jace's fist hit the wall. Alec and Isabelle were not surprised by this outburst. They had been expecting it in fact.

"In their defense, we did leave at eleven last night telling them it would only be five hours." They both glowered at him. Alec ignored it. "It's almost eight in the morning. I would say since we're late, by oh you know, three or four hours, and we didn't call because Jace insisted we chase after a demon and it dowsed us in water and our phones stopped working, that if the situation had been switched, I would also be out there searching as well." He said this in his normal way. Almost dead panned, but completely nonchalantly. His eyes were what gave him away. He was worried as well. It took time, but he had warmed up to Clary and Simon. He wanted them found and safe just as much for him as he did for Isabelle and Jace.

Jace's hand were clenching and unclenching, but Alec knew that was from impatience. He had no idea where to start. Where would Clary start looking for them when she had no idea where they had gone? How could he have been so stupid? He was still letting the thrill of the chase take over his sense of responsibility. He had Clary to come home to now. Not to mention he could have gotten Isabelle or Alec killed. He hated himself for it. He hated himself even more because he always thought about it after the fact. He hated himself the most though because he knew it would probably happen again.

Alec placed a comforting hand on his _Parabatai_'s shoulder looking almost as upset as Jace and Isabelle, but Jace assumed it was because he hadn't been in touch with Magnus just as they hadn't been in touch with Simon or Clary.

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but there was a clash of thunder and the room lit up with bright lightning. They all jumped and then in unison, they all groaned. It was starting to storm. The ominous weather made their dread all the more prominent. No time to spare.

"Right, let's go." Jace paused only once to grab Seraph blades. With one last clash of thunder and lightning, the three of them rushed from the Institute and into the stormy morning.

* * *

"Well, shit."

"Clary!"

"What? You can cuss, but I can't?"

"It's just so weird coming from you. I mean, you're so innocent."

"I think you're hanging out with Mr. Wayland too much." Magnus muttered, stirring absentmindedly at a cup of now cold coffee. Simon cracked up laughing and Clary resisted the urge to throw leftover ham and hash brown down Magnus's gaudy blazer.

"How do you even get your glitter to stick to you?" Clary mumbled while picking at her jacket sleeve. Simon laughed more. He was definitely delirious at this point.

Magnus smirked at Clary. "My secret, Princess. You aren't quite dirty enough to know." Clary blushed when he winked. Was she really that innocent?

"It's almost nine. We've been here for an hour and a half. Can we go back now?" She asked trying to change the subject. It worked and the others, though not excited to go out in the rain, nodded in union. They waved goodbye to Tink and with one last tinkle of the bell above the door, they stepped out into the downpour.

* * *

"What do you mean "they're missing"?"

"Exactly that. They weren't at the Institute when we got back." Jace couldn't find it in himself to be patient. "Ms. Fray, if you could just please just call her. Our phones got fried by some demon."

Jocelyn Fray looked every bit the spastic painter Clary said she used to be. Since the fallout with Valentine and the Circle had been cleared up and her engagement to Luke, she was back to painting and selling like a mad woman. Here she was, paintbrush dangling from one hand while the other was placed firmly on her hip with it cocked out to the side, hair in a messy bun with pieces falling into her face, paint smeared over the front of her tank top and capris, and she actually looked somewhat amused.

"I'm sure everything is fine. They probably went to the diner, but I'll call since you made the trip." She carelessly placed the paintbrush on the kitchen counter and pulled an iPhone from her purse. She slid it unlocked, pressed two buttons, and pressed it to her ear.

"Hi honey. I know it's early, but I was just wondering what you were up to….leaving the diner? I thought so…tell Simon I said hello…I will always love him too." She laughed happily. Jace was pacing in front of her and Isabelle was tapping her foot. Alec looked amused and bored at the same time and was leaning against the doorframe. "Well, I was calling too because Jace, Alec, and Isabelle are here in the…Clary, calm down…Clary, honey, they are alright…they said their phones got fried by a demon…yes, they're looking for you…just come here…it'll be easier. You're closer to here anyways and it's raining so hard…okay, see you soon sweethe…" She trailed off to listen to the other end. "Okay. Alec honey, Magnus says hey and he's coming with…alright Clary. Be careful. Love you!" She clicked "end" and looked happily at the three of them.

"They're on their way here as we speak."

"Thank you." Jace said sagging heavily against the wall. Now that he knew Clary was okay, he realized how tired he was. His stomach made a large gurgling noise. Damn, he was hungry too.

"I remember how hungry I used to be after demon hunting…" The three of them looked to Jocelyn in surprise. They had never heard her talk about her Shadowhunter days. Jace opened his mouth to ask her something, but he was cut off when she spoke again. "I'll make breakfast for us. Feel free to use the showers. There's one in my room and Clary's. Luke's clothes should fit you boys and Isabelle, something of mine or Clary's should do." With a bright smile, she walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

It was silent for a moment before Jace and Isabelle both darted for the showers. Alec just sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"This has to be the shittiest, wettest, darkest morning I've ever seen." Simon grumbled. They were stuffed in the back of a taxi. It smelled like wet dog and burnt toast and the driver had an odd staring problem. Probably because Simon looked miserable, Clary sat on the edge of her seat as far as her seatbelt would let her with her phone glued to her hand, and Magnus was slouched back smirking in his devilish ways, glitter and hair still intact.

However, when Clary's phone rang, they all sat at attention.

Clary groaned. "It's just my mom." She slid it unlocked to answer and reluctantly said, "Hi mom."

She listened for a minute before raising an eyebrow. "Simon and I just left our usual place. Why? …Simon, mom says hi…"

"I will always love you."

"He says he will always love you….she says she will always love you too. Mom, I'm expecting a call…THEY ARE WHAT?!"

Simon and Magnus both jumped in their seats looking at Clary like she had grown two heads. Even the driver jumped a little throwing a glare at Clary in the rearview.

"They're standing there right now? You ask them why they haven't texted or called. Simon, Magnus, and I are worried sick. We almost went looking for them! Are they alright? Don't yell at them if they aren't alright!...She said their phones were fried by a demon. Well, I guess that's a good excuse. Why are they there? Are they looking for us too?...Okay, well tell them we'll meet them at the Institute…Mom, really?...Yeah you're right! We'll head that way then…"

"Will you please tell Alec that I say hello and I'll also be there?" Magnus asked, still looking straight ahead. Oddly, he still looked mildly alert and agitated. He had his pointer finger and thumb drawn to his lips and he was rubbing them together. He was deep in thought and Clary wasn't sure if he actually knew he had just asked her to do that.

"Um, mom. Tell Alec that Magnus is with us, he says hello, and that he'll be with us…she said he nodded…Mom, we're almost there….love you too!"

"Thank God." Simon mumbled leaning into the seat again. Clary laid back too and rested her head on his shoulder. She could fall asleep right there. She hadn't realized she was so tired.

"Don't go to sleep just yet." Magnus muttered. He pointed to the windshield and Clary and Simon sat up to look. They were in a traffic jam of some sort. Only they were the only car on the road and the jam was because two people were standing in the middle of it.

"What the hell?" Simon whispered. The taxi driver honked the horn and started rattling off in Spanish. Nothing decent Clary was sure of that. He continued to honk and yell and as he grew more and more agitated, his honking and yelling increased in number with every passing second.

"Oh my God. Guys, those men…" Clary trailed off fear whipping the voice right out of her.

"Were also at the diner? I noticed as well." Magnus finished for her.

The two men were wearing ball caps low on their brow so you couldn't see their faces and they stood hunched like they were still sitting at the table. They continued to stare at the taxi for another minute. Clary had almost hoped that maybe it was huge coincidence until their eyes rolled and all you saw was the whites. They were starting to change at this point. The skin of their faces was peeling back to reveal black charred ugliness and bulging black eyes while their hands and feet contorted into tentacle like extremities with ugly curled talons. She wasn't surprised when the taxi driver screamed and fled from the vehicle_. _She couldn't blame him. She wanted to run as well.

Demons were never a good show to stick around for.

* * *

_Do-do-do. _

"Ms. Fray, you have a text." Alec called into the kitchen. He was still leaning casually against the door frame, but he was anything but relaxed.

"Will you check it for me? It's probably Clary." Alec slid her phone unlocked and the suspicion that had been building in his head exploded through his whole body.

"It is Clary. She says, "Almost there. Thanks for waiting." He had lied. It was Magnus. How he had gotten this number was beyond him, but it said one word. **Leave. **And he wasn't going to stick around with the others to find out why they needed to go.

"How sweet of her." She said coming around the corner and smiling widely at him. "How would you like your eggs cooked dear?"

"Scrambled please, butf you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if Jace is done. I'd like that shower now." He bowed his head slightly and walked towards Clary's room. She smiled widely at him and watched retreat into her daughter's bedroom.

Jace was towel drying his hair when he walked in and he jumped when he saw Alec's reflection in the mirror.

"We need to leave." Alec's voice was a whisper and it was urgent too. The kind of urgent that makes your stomach heavy with nerves because you know something is wrong. Jace opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking oddly like a fish out of water, but he nodded once in the end. He trusted Alec. He didn't need to know what was wrong.

Alec made his way out of the bathroom, opened the door to leave the bedroom, and ran solidly into Jocelyn Fray.

"Everything alright dear?" She was still smiling widely looking completely unfazed by the contact.

"Just fine." He forced a happy smile and rolled his eyes. "Jace still isn't done, so I'm going to yank my sister out. Um, how is the breakfast coming?" He couldn't smell a single thing cooking and when she bustled back into the kitchen with a promise that it was almost done, he peeked around the corner to see. She stood there motionless in the middle of the kitchen with her back facing him hands hanging by her sides. The kitchen was still spotless and no pots or food had been taken out or touched. He felt chills run down his spine and he hurried to find Isabelle.

Luckily for him, she was coming out of the bathroom when he stepped into the bedroom. He closed the door softly behind him and looked at her intensely.

"What's wrong?" He took her hand and signed to her that she needed to change back into her gear, be prepared, hurry, we need to leave. Sign language was something they learned when they were younger to better communicate with each other. It would surprise people to know how often it came in handy. She nodded once just like Jace.

When he stepped back out, Jace was standing in the living room alone. He approached Alec on sight and they waited by the door for Isabelle. For someone so obsessed with their appearance, she could be fast when she wanted to. A minute after Alec had left the room she appeared at the door dressed in her gear.

Alec motioned to the door signaling that they needed to leave without alerting Jocelyn. They made out the door and down the stairs before they heard creaking above. Jocelyn had left the kitchen and was going to the bedrooms. She was looking for them.

"The closest diner is two blocks from here. Follow me and run." The three of them had reached the corner of the block when they heard an explosion behind. They whipped around and saw the windows of Clary and Jocelyn's apartment had been busted out and fire was licking through the broken spaces. "Let's go. We need to get to the others. Something tells me they aren't doing much better." They had never run so fast in their life.

* * *

**I hate how it looks so good and lengthy on word and then it comes here and I feel horribly unaccomplished. Haha. That being said though, I worked really hard on this, so any feedback whatsoever would be GREATLY appreciated. I thought this turned out really well. **

**Let me know what you think. PLEASE xxx and please ignore my sad attempt at humor. I know. I know. PLEASE PM me about any spelling, grammar, wording errors, etc. I'm so picky about that stuff and since its 5 am, can I ask for some slack? Haha. **

**And just another small little tad bit/informative paragraph: I'm introducing two original characters. UGH I KNOW. For the life of me, I can't remember if there was a minor male character similar to Gideon or Gabriel Lightwood from Infernal Devices in The Mortal Instruments series. If there is, please let me know! I couldn't find or remember if there was, so to satiate my love of all things fluff/romance/make you want to gag on your heart, I want to introduce another couple. I just want something a little different than what we see with our lovelies here. **

**I PROMISE and this is my OATH that I will develop these characters fully and make them realistic and believable. NO Mary Sues or John Does. I will give you plenty of background and details so you get the whole story on them. I hope you come to love them like you do the others.**

**Any suggestions for girl and boy names? Any relationship dramas that aren't the overly used kind (i.e. cheating, abandoning for years with child, falling out of love, ex comes back to haunt them, etc.) that you could suggest for me?**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please PM or review! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3 **

**Word count with Author Notes: 4,757**


End file.
